What If?
by slimygrimy
Summary: It is Fred and George's first day at Hogwarts, but when they come to the Sorting Ceremony, a horrible thought occurs to them.


**Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment, I am nowhere near awesome enough to own any of these characters :( That honour goes to J. K. Rowling (my hero!)**

**A/N: I dedicate this one shot to two amazing people. First, to my fantastic beta, blue-eyed-cow, without whom I would end up stuck in writer's blocks regularly, and who notices mistakes that I never do! Second, to NeverBeenDarkMarked, who writes the most amazing reviews and has given me lots of support recently. They are both fantastic people and I strongly recommend you read some of their stories!**

**Onto the story. This is my first one shot written in first person, so, this is very much an experiment as well as a thank you. I hope you enjoy it, it's from George's point of view (:**

* * *

><p><strong>What If?<strong>

I distinctly remember that day, 1st September, 1989, like it was yesterday. Fred and I, aged 11 and full of life, barely even said goodbye to our parents in our excitement (although, of course we did. Mum would have killed us if we didn't.)

We jumped on the Hogwarts Express, weighed down by our huge trunks that we had filled to the brim with Dr. Filibuster's Fireworks (unbeknownst to Mum, of course). We found our way to an empty compartment and helped each other to heave our trunks inside. It was barely moments after we had sat opposite each other next to the window that a boy with dreadlocks and a wide grin that we automatically warmed to slid open the door.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked, not in any way that lacked confidence.

"Not at all," said Fred, after glancing at me for his approval.

"Thanks," the boy said, before throwing himself next to me. "I'm Lee, Lee Jordan. It's my first year at Hogwarts. What are your names?"

"I'm Fred..."

"...and I'm George."

"It's our first year too."

Lee grinned mischievously. "I presume you're twins?" he said, with obvious humour.

"No, it's strange actually..." I said.

"We only just met," Fred finished.

"It's a small world," said Lee, winking.

The journey to Hogwarts basically consisted of us getting to know this boy, and by the time we arrived, we had set off a few fireworks down the train and had decided that Lee was just as much of a troublemaker as we were. I gave Fred a knowing look that said, _this is our third partner in crime. _

When we stepped off the train, our faces and Lee's the only ones that didn't look terrified our of our wits, we were greeted by a giant of a man. He had a huge bushy beard that was about the area of Fred and I put together, and friendly, black eyes that glinted kindly.

Lee, Fred and I sat in the boats and waited expectantly. The moment that the boats came in view of Hogwarts was a moment I will never forget. The castle was beautiful, with thousands of glowing windows and towering turrets. The stars shining in the clear night sky were a fantastic sight. But me and Fred were thinking exactly the same thing- _so many secrets to discover._

A stern looking, black haired witch let us into the castle before telling us all about the Sorting Ceremony. We knew exactly what to expect; you just put a Hat onto your head, and the Hat sorted you into your house.

It wasn't until the Sorting had began and a dark haired boy called Roger Davies was sorted in Ravenclaw that it hit me.

I glanced frantically at Fred, who gave me a look of terror. I still think now that he thought the same thing as me at that exact moment.

"_What if we aren't in the same house?" _I hissed.

My stomach felt like it had been wrenched out through my throat and thrown on the floor. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would break out of my ribcage. What if this place, this school that the two of us had been excited about for our whole lives, would turn out to be a nightmare? What if it ripped the most important person in my life away from me?

"You're braver than me Fred," I whispered as our new friend Lee Jordan was sorted into Gryffindor.

"You're cleverer than me, George." His face, identical in every way to mine, showed exactly how I was feeling. Fear. Worry. Horror.

We looked straight ahead, gulping in unison. He gripped my hand. He was shaking, as was I.

_Weasley, Fred._

He gave me one last petrified look and let go of my hand. He stumbled to the front and left me behind. I was the only one left to be sorted. I felt more lonely than I ever had, and the fear was more crushing than anything I had ever felt in my life.

There was a short moment of silence as the Hat spoke to Fred, but it felt like an age to me. Fred's eyes were closed and he was gripping the edges of the stool. The moment the Hat shouted out 'GRYFFINDOR!' I heard Charlie and Lee cheering for him. But Fred didn't look happy, because I wasn't sorted yet. As he walked straight past me to sit at the Gryffindor table he gave my hand a squeeze and I could feel that he was still shaking.

_Weasley, George._

My legs felt like they were going to collapse from beneath me as I walked slowly up to the stool. Professor McGonagall gave me a quick smile and put the hat on my head. I squeezed my eyes shut, just has Fred had. I couldn't face all the people staring at me.

_Hmm, another one. Just as terrified as your twin._

I gripped the sides of the stool and waited.

_Just the same determination. Identical in your troublemaking skills. And yet, you seem rather more reserved. Not quite so... brave._

'I _am _brave', I thought automatically, although I felt far from it.

_No, maybe I was wrong, _the Hat continued. _You're difficult, not so easy to read. It's not that you are lacking in courage..._

There was a short pause.

_Simply, more thoughtful. You consider what you are going to do before you do it, you aren't quite so reckless. That's a Ravenclaw quality I detect._

_'No. _I'm a Gryffindor, just like Fred.'

_Are you sure though? You may be identical on the outside, you may be the same in most things, but there are some clear differences in your mind. Are those difference so irrelevant that I should just ignore them?_

_'Yes.'_

_Hmm, maybe you're right. But remember this, Weasley. You have been particularly difficult to place._

'GRYFFINDOR!'

I opened my eyes, feeling on top of the world. I immediately looked towards the Gryffindor table and I saw Fred standing and cheering, along with Lee Jordan and Charlie.

When I reached them, Charlie clapped me on the back. Fred pulled me into a hug, relieved as I was. He said nothing, but he didn't need to. That hug said everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it! I found this really hard to write, since first person isn't my strong point, but this was a good learning curve for me, I think. I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think, good or bad! Go on, press that little button. I'll love you forever if you do. Promise :P**


End file.
